


Absconding

by Inamik117



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Insanity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Police Brutality, Running Away, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamik117/pseuds/Inamik117
Summary: The Zoldycks and the other nen users get into some deep shit. They’re being hunted left and right, they have no choice but to make a run for it. Now living in a large van, everyone has to figure out how to survive while bearing the risk of being killed at any time.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 8





	Absconding

Windows are smashed, flower pots are broken, and doors are broken down by policemen waiting to take the Zoldyck family away on by one. Even their most valuable servants were outnumbered and beaten. The group of assassins wasted no time with hiding the sound of their footsteps, their main motive was to get out of there as soon as possible. They’ve been paying off police to stay off of their backs for decades, but one most cop wouldn’t back down until he found out what they were up to. He ended up being successful in the end.

“COME OUT OF THE HOUSE WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND WE’LL BACK DOWN!” The main cop yelled. Nobody paid mind to this and gathered as much as they possibly could. In as little as 2 minutes, all the rooms were cleared and the family of assassins started to make their escape. They went into the one spot that the police isn’t flooding, the back window in Illumi’s room. They used a ladder to quickly climb out from the window and into the emergency vehicle Illumi convinced them to get just in case something like this happened. They thought it was ridiculous until this moment.

They’ve made into the vehicle safely, but they forgot about one thing. Killua. They haven’t seen him in two years, but they still worried about his safety especially when the police is after their whole family. Illumi offered to go look for him and Milluki offered to track and devices that he had, but they had no time for that. They would have to get going on the road right away. Silva and Zeno was busy organizing everything, so they decided to put Illumi behind the wheel. That ended up being a terrible mistake. When he pulled off, he made enough noise to alert the police officers that was around the frond side of the house. A police officer yelled “QUICK, DON’T LET THEM GET AWAY” as he stepped inside the police car to chase them.

Soon, the police were on their tails again. Illumi decided to kick it up a notch and speed up as fast as he could despite his family’s complaints. The cops were starting to lose them, so he kept going at this pace. The van swerved and went off of the road at times, but Illumi’s terrible driving is what ended up saving them. The police car started to fad into the distance so they knew they were in the clear for right now, but they couldn’t get comfortable just yet.

Now that the police are gone, they have to find Killua before it’s too late. They had Milluki set up his computers and track Killua’s phone. “He’s 15 minutes away at *insert address*. They got the directions and went to go get the young heir.


End file.
